Hand-held binding machines usually mean small binding tools that can be held with hands by operators in binding operations. Corresponding to different objects to be bound, there are steel bar binding machines used to bind steel bars and agricultural binding machines used to bind tree branches. The working mechanism of these binding machines is: to wrap the object with iron wires or other binding wires by many rounds in order to tie the object.
Take the steel bar binding machines as an example to describe electric hand-held binding apparatus. There are many structures for the realization of steel bar binding machines. According to its principles, the structure of the most commonly-used steel bar binding machines is mainly divided into a controller used to control the entire binding machine, a wire-feeding device, a twisting device, a cutoff device, the first electric motor connected to the wire-feeding device, the second electric motor connected to the twisting device and the cutoff device, and the headpiece, switch, and power supply respectively connected to the wire-feeding device, twisting device, and cutoff device. The wire-feeding device usually comprises a material feeding used to hold binding wire, a wire-feeding channel, and a transmission device used to carry the binding wires from the material feeding device to the through-hole in the headpiece through the wire-feeding channel. The twisting device comprises a twisting head and a twisting head used to form binding wires around the steel bars, drive the twisting head to rotate, and thus twist the binding wires.
Existing biding machines mainly have the following technical problems:
Existing binding machines have complicate structures. Many of them need two electric motors to realize the binding functions. The body of the binding machine is large, heavy, and difficult to carry. Heavy and big binding machines are especially inconvenient for their operators.